leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Truant (Ability)
Pokémon can't attack on consecutive turns. |text5=Pokémon can't attack on consecutive turns. |text6=The Pokémon can't attack on consecutive turns. |text7=The Pokémon can't use a move the following turn if it uses one. }} Truant (Japanese: なまけ Lazy) is an Ability introduced in Generation III. Prior to Generation V, it was the signature Ability of and . Effect In battle Every second turn, a Pokémon with Truant cannot use a move due to loafing around, such that the Pokémon can move on its first turn but not its second turn. Switching out or gaining the Ability Truant resets the turn count for Truant. Using an item does not count as a turn for the purposes of Truant. Truant is reset by and a Pokémon with Truant will always be able to attack on the turn it wakes up. , such as , will not work (unless the user is holding a Power Herb), because the turn in which the move would be executed is the same turn in which the Pokémon will be truant. If the Pokémon uses a , such as , then the Pokémon will loaf around due to Truant during the turn that would normally be used recharging; however, the Pokémon would still recharge as such and thus would not be able to use items, switch out etc. If a Pokémon gains Truant after it Mega Evolves but before it moves, Truant will activate on its first attempt to move. Truant cannot be replaced with , , or . Outside of battle Truant has no effect outside of battle. Pokémon with Truant In other games In Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team, Explorers of Time, Darkness and Sky, and the Mystery Dungeon (WiiWare) games, when a Pokémon with this Ability uses a move or a Wonder Orb, the Pokémon gains the Paused status which prevents the Pokémon from taking any action the next turn. In , Truant instead causes the truant status condition for one turn. Unlike the previous Paused status, the truant status only prevents the Pokémon from using moves and allows the use of items. Truant additionally can inflict the Yawning status condition on all surrounding enemies when the Pokémon with the Ability Truant is asleep. Description |Prevents action in your next turn after using a move or a Wonder Orb.}} |Keeps the Pokémon from taking an action in the turn after using a move or a Wonder Orb.}} | }} |Unavailable}} |When the Pokémon uses a move, it will get the truant status condition! Also, if an enemy Pokémon is next to the sleeping Pokémon with this Ability, it will get the yawning status condition!}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga *In Rayquaza Redemption I, 's gained Truant by using on his . * The Slaking that used during his challenge was revealed to have Truant as its Ability. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=懶惰 |zh_cmn=懶惰 / 懒惰 |fr=Absentéisme |de=Schnarchnase |it=Pigrone |ko=게으름 Geeureum |es=Ausente |pt=Preguiça |tr=Aylak |vi=Lười biếng }} Category:Abilities with negative effects de:Schnarchnase es:Ausente fr:Absentéisme it:Pigrone ja:なまけ zh:懒惰（特性）